


Zoetrope

by reveris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Azem loves Emet, Fate is cruel, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Other, WoL Does Not, emetwolweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/pseuds/reveris
Summary: A collection of stories written for EmetWolWeek2020 (though really it's more azemet than emetwol)
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Zoetrope

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to shiei for looking this over before I threw this into the wild. I'm trying out switch PoV thing between past and present, might not do it for the entire way though. (if i can even go the entire way /)_(\\)

You wake up feeling refreshed, the after effects of the previous night’s exertions still fresh in your mind. You stare at the person beside you, so peaceful in his sleep, it brings a myriad of emotions into your chest - love, warmth, adoration...and a most juvenile whim to disturb his slumber for if you had to suffer him stealing all the blankets and forcing you to rely on him as a source of warmth then why should he be allowed to enjoy the comfort while you are awake? 

The logic did not make sense given that you willingly and most certainly enjoy the pleasant sensation of his body pressed against yours, but you had never claimed you were a reasonable person, not unless it suited you. 

So you shift and prop yourself up on one arm to study him as you ponder your next course of action; he looks so peaceful in his sleep yet as you lift up your other hand to brush a stray lock of white hair from his face you can’t help but feel a slight pang of loss that his closed eyes hide that mesmerizing gaze of gold. 

A wicked glint flashes through your eyes and the corner of your lips quirks to match as you lean towards him - now armed with an idea of what you want to do - and lean in to blow a soft gust of air into his ear. A shiver merely passed through him but his brows furrows and his lips curls into a small frown, you chuckle at how utterly adorable you find his response to be. 

“Rise and shine, dearest Hades. Or I won’t be responsible for what I do next.” You allow your lips to brush against the shell of his ear with each syllable and at the end, as if to emphasize your words, you trace your tongue down to his earlobe before nibbling on it. 

This time he stirs, a tint of red plainly colors his pale cheek, you kiss it and bring your free hand up to trace lazy circles on his chest. 

“Pretending to sleep is not very sporting of you, darling.” 

He doesn’t reply, merely makes a noise of protest and turns his face away. You slide your hand up one side of his neck and lean in to press your lips against the other. He leans in to your kiss. 

“Come now, who promised to do the morning chores today if he lost?” You try to cajole, affectionately caressing the side of his face.

“...I do not recall _losing_.” He insists in words, his voice still groggy from sleep, yet he brings his hand up to yours, entwining your fingers.

“Are you _reneging_?” You give a mock grasp, clicking your tongue dramatically in a show of faux remonstration “Truly, such shameful behavior for an esteemed member of the convocation deserves censure.”

You hear a snort and you can tell that the irony of the jest was not lost on him when it is usually _you_ who often end up getting censured and he is often the one to help get you out.

“Hah.” He scoffs, finally turning to face you. You can see a quirk at the corner of his lips even as he continues his play of sulking “I do not recall you complaining about my _shameful behavior_ last night.”

“I suppose i admire your enthusiasm and your... _oral presentation_ was very persuasive.” You say, as if reluctantly conceding, before your lips curl into a cheshire grin “But it does not change the fact that you lost.”

“Only because the astute Azem saw fit to use unsavory methods to tip the scales.” He counters, an eyebrow raised in unspoken challenge.

“Oh?” You crawl on top of him, eyes bright with mirth reflecting his “In that case, would the esteemed Emet-Selch like to hold a rematch?”

His response needs no words as the two of you enjoy a blissfully sweet morning between lovers, cast in the warm light of day.

—————————————————

He rouses from his slumber in another time, another place, though his mind has not yet caught up - still lost in the euphoria of a pleasant dream, where the world was still whole and you were still by his side; proud, smiling, and impossible as ever. 

“ _Get up_.” A voice beckons, and through his hazy vision he can see that dear, familiar color burning bright before him. 

“Hmm...? Are you not going to tease me today, Π̶̹̬̻͚̇͌̊͌̾͗̄̚͝ε̶͙̲̜̲̯̻̞̌ρ̵̧̨̟̣͓̰̳̬̠̺̾͜͜ͅσ̷̨̨̗̥͎̘̱̣̩̟̗͑ε̸͚̲͈̰̘͙̲̝̠͙̳̣̝̺̜̈́͂̎̽̈́̕̚͠͝φ̵̧̡̡̛̼̬̗̦̳̺̗̞̒̾̉̓̈́̂͋̌̅̿͆͘͝͝ό̴̲̬̘̍̈̾̒͑͛̆̿͋̈͗̌̑͘ν̸̧̲̥͉̬̗͕͚͖̳͒̂͋́̇̋͜͠ͅη̸̨̛̗͕͙̞͈͓̻̗̖̮͓͖͔̟͊̅͌̊̀͛̅̈̓̂͝͠? ” He whispers, bringing up a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from your face.

He expects you to tease him back as you usually do, yet you seem to tense beneath his touch.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” He asks with genuine concern, it was so unlike you to be so silent. 

“Are you mistaking me for someone else?” A harsh, feminine voice replies, and just like that the illusion is shattered. Illuminated by the cold moonlight, clarity strikes him.

Standing before him is an entirely different person, the height is too short, the face foreign, the soul corrupted, sundered, wrong wrong _wrong_. 

You are gone, replaced by this pitiful malformed creature that shares traits with you yet isn’t you - like a twisted parody formed of his nightmares.

Immediately he puts back on his ‘villainous’ facade; the persona of the flippant Garlean Emperor slipping back on like a familiar glove as his smile turns twisted.

The Warrior is not you, and it makes it all the easier for him to play his part.

In the darkness of the night, it is easier to hide behind masks and pretenses as time gives way to bitterness.


End file.
